


Who are you?

by ColePike



Category: Elvis Cole - Robert Crais
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 06:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6144583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColePike/pseuds/ColePike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elvis is a little high off drugs - as in anesthesia from an operation. So he is a bit forgetful and can't believe what Joe tells him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who are you?

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this video: watch?v=IqebEymqFS8

Joe Pike is stood attention in the foyer, waiting for a nurse to give him the go-ahead to see Elvis Cole. It was a simple procedure, wisdom teeth removal, but Elvis had to go under. Joe’s gaze jerked between the sterile white of the walls and the well-worn, blue couches, to the various nicks in the roof tiles, otherwise not a muscle moved.

A nurse appeared at the doorway and called out his name and making eye contact before quickly walking away, presumably to the recovery room. He pushed away from the wall and followed after her, eager to know how the operation went.

The nurse gestured to a door, “Room 2A, bed 3. Make sure to buzz for a nurse if you need anything”, before heading off to her next task. 

He hesitated outside the door, and another nurse exited the room and smiled warmly at him. He thought she had a nice open face.

“Mr Pike, right? I’ve just done my observations and everything has gone very well, nothing unexpected. He’s only woken up in the last few minutes or so, so his mind is going to be a wee bit muddled for the next few hours. Make sure he keeps his fluids up, hon. And make sure he doesn’t try to do anything too strenuous, he needs all the rest he can get.”, before she headed off to her rounds too.

Joe continues forward, pauses to survey the room and quickly catches sight of Elvis. He’s reclining in a cot in a standard hospital gown. Joe thinks he looks tired and a little swollen, but otherwise completely healthy. 

“Elvis”, he got his attention but no real reaction. “How are you feeling? You want some water?”

“Did the doctor send you?”

Joe pauses and stares at Elvis. His words are slurred and slow, to be expected, but his eyes are wide with awe.

“No, I’m-”

“Gosh, you are stunning. Whoa…”

Joe can feel a twitch tickling his mouth, and his gaze darts from the shuttered window to the pitcher of water at the bedside table.

“Elvis, your lips are chapped. Have some water.”

“You….. mmmm…….. you must be the handsomest person I’ve ever seen. Are you a model?”

Joe makes sure no one else in the room can here this exchange and reaches across to fill up an empty cup. “No, I’m not a model.”

“Who are you? What’s your name?” 

Joe’s heart drops for a moment, he knows it is only temporary forgetfulness but if this were to ever happen... 

Oblivious to Joe’s internal turmoil, Elvis persists, “You’re not a nurse are you? You’re seriously way too pretty and cool to be a nurse… Especially the sunnies”

“No, my name is Joe. I’m your husband.”

“You’re MY husband?” Elvis’s sudden exclamation take him by surprise.

Joe only nods once.

“Hooooly shit!” His head lolls so that he’s fully facing Joe, “Whooooooa……… How long?”

By this point, amusement has overtaken any initial shock. “For a while now. Drink some water.”

It takes a bit of effort to get Elvis to drink, partially because of his numb lips combined with a straw. But also because of Elvis overwhelming desire to keep moving his head to see Joe more clearly. 

“Do we have kids?” Elvis startles briefly before shaking his head, drawing his own conclusion. He tries again, “Oh man… have we kissed yet?”

“Drink your water.” Joe thought this is actually quite endearing.

“You do realise I have an evil cat, don’t you?”

“Yes. It is not evil.”

“But darling,” he pauses, losing his train of thought, “do we call each other darling? What about lovely? You’re so lovely. How long have we been married?”

Joe had already accepted his fate of marrying such an embarrassing man. “For quite a long time, now.”

“By the stars, I hit the JACKPOT. Man… you’re the most attractive person I’ve ever seen. Turn this way, let me see your face.” Joe knows Elvis will not stop pestering him until he does, so he complies. “Whoa, your teeth are PERFECT.”

Joe just sits down and lets Elvis talk, showering him with praise. He promises himself to not forget this and to use this against Elvis in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Has anyone been able to find Suspect in Japan at all?


End file.
